Adiós Chat Noir
by Rae Roth Phantom
Summary: Es la última vez que Plagg y Adrien desaparecerían para formar un solo ser:Chat Noir... *One-Shot*


**-No quiero-** por milésima vez decía aquello y por milésima vez escucharía aquel sermón,pacientemente.

 **-Eso no lo decides tu chico-** escucho la voz del pequeño _gato_ a sus espaldas.

 **-¿Quién dice que no?-** el chico veía por el cristal la ciudad de París,por el reflejo su pequeño kwami veia como su actual portador permanecía _tranquilo_ pero con su ceño fruncido,como últimamente lo veía.

 **-El guardián,el decide hasta cuando;el Miraculous debe regresar a un lugar seguro-** explicó pacientemente,de nuevo,aquel ser con forma gatuna.

 **-Y que si yo no quiero dejar de ser Chat Noir-** el chico se escuchaba ligeramente molesto sin embargo el pequeño ser no se inmutó.

 **-Haces todo más difícil,niño-** dio por terminada la conversación,por ahora,pero tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón pronto y solo le quedaba una semana,era sabido que ellos no tenían una relación tan _estrecha_ como la de Tikki y Marinette pero desde que recibieron la noticia de que los Miraculous del gato y la mariquita debia volver al maestro,pues digamos que la relación entre el héroe felino y su kwami se vovio algo tensa, especialmente porque Adrien estaba seguro que sería Chat Noir hasta que él lo quisiera y no hasta que le dijeran,si solo Plagg no hubiese olvidado decirle a su aún portador que los Miraculous se entregan solo por un tiempo y después son recogidos.

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

 **-Aún sigo en desacuerdo-** el chico rubio abrió su ventana para dentro de unos minutos salir.

 **-Al menos ya te resignaste-** comentó su pequeño kwami mientras ambos comenzaban a ver la torre Eiffel frente a ellos.

 **-Plagg-** el rubio sabía que podia hacer nada por evitar entregar a Plagg pero al menos no se quedaría con las dudas.

 **Qué?-** fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

 **-¿Como fueron los otros Chat Noir antes de mi?-** no era al cien por ciento lo que quería decir pero era una manera de despedirse lentamente.

 **-Los otros,pues primero cada uno tiene un nombre propio elegido por el portador del momento y lo demas,han sido muchos todos distintos entre ellos-** respondió con una extraña paz el pequeño ser _mágico_.

 **-Ya veo,alguna vez tuviste a ¿una chica como dueña?-** respondió con la mirada un poco perdida aún viendo la Torre Eiffel.

 **-Varias de hecho-** Plagg volo hasta la cama esperaría a que Adrien estuviera preparado para partir.

 **-Oh-** fue todo lo que el aún modelo respondió **-Plagg-** el chico se volvió en si mientras se acerco a la cama y se arrodillaba para estar a la altura del pequeño gato **-¿Me olvidaras?-** miro directamente a esos pequeños ojos traviesos.

 **-No lo sé,¿quieres que lo haga?-** el pequeño ser también miro a su,por unos minutos más,portador vio los verdes ojos de su portador con quien compartia color como una manera de mostrar su unión.

 **-Plagg-** el chico rubio se levantó de su lugar y se acerco a aquella ventana por la que se escapo infinidad de veces,probablemente esta sería la última vez que lo haga **-¿Te gustaría da** **r un último patrullaje** **a la ciudad?-** sonrio como hace días no lo hacía.

 **-Claro,dilo-** El pequeño kwami volo hasta acercarse a su portador y cerrar los ojos esperando la última vez que plagg y Adrien desaparecerían para formar un solo ser: Chat Noir.

Adrien estuvo a punto de transformarse pero decidió alargar un poco más la espera de entregar su anillo y por ende a Plagg.

 **-Plagg,gracias por prestarme tu poder todos estos años y soportar mis dramas adolescentes,espero tu próximo portador sea mejor que yo-** el pequeño gato abrió los ojos,Adrien le extendia la mano para "estrecharla"

 **-Ten por seguro que siempre que pueda hablaré de Chat Noir el gato más justo que e conocido-** estrecharon su mano y "patita" como un juramento silencioso mientras ambos se guiñaron por última vez. **-¿Listo?-**

 **-Sí-** Adrien inhalo tanto aire como pudo simplemente para gritar por última vez **Plagg,las garras!-** minutos después se podia ver a Chat saltando de tejado en tejado por última vez.

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

Chat Noir se encontraba en lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel donde solo alguien como el y Ladybug llegaron a estar durante los ultimos años; después de un akuma,para vigilar su ciudad y a sus protegidos e incluso a veces simplemente se quedaban de ver para platicar un poco de todo.

 **-Gatito,no esperaba verte si no hasta la casa del maestro Fu-** la chica mariquita salio de entre las sombras dejandose iluminar por la luna y las luces nocturnas de la ciudad.

 **-Eh,ah hola mi lady-** Chat sabía que también sería la última vez que vería a Ladybug sin embargo admitía que los sentimientos que tuvo por la dama enmascarada por poco más de dos años ya solo era cariño el mismo que se le tiene a una amiga,además planeo ir ahí para estar solo un poco antes de lo inevitable.

 **-Que pasa gatito,acaso te toca baño?** la chica sabía que algo no andaba bien con ese felino y fuese o no Ladybug su deber es hacer sentir bien a quienes la rodean.

 **-Ladybug,porfavor-** el chico no estaba en lo absoluto de humor.Para él Chat no era su álter ego para él Chat era su verdadero yo y tener que volver a ser Adrien las 24 horas era simplemente desalentador desde su punto de vista

 **-Veo que sigues de terco-** Ladybug tomo asiento al lado del gato negro mientras esperaba su respuesta.

 **-Como puedes estar tan tranquila mi Lady-** Chat se levanta para observar mejor el majestuoso paisaje frentre a el, **-Mi lady esta es la última vez que veremos esta vista,nunca volveremos a poder jugar carreras por los tejados,no volveremos a volar por los cielos,ni respirar bajo el agua,nunca seremos Ladybug y Chat Noir los héroes de París solo,solo seremos una leyenda urbana y unos humanos normales,de nuevo-**

 **-Chat ni el traje ni el nombre te hacen un héroe tu seguiras siendo Chat Noir el heroe de París por qué es lo que eres en el fondo,es cierto ya no tendremos las habilidades que nos otorgaban los kwamis pero nuestro espiritu y sentido del bien y la justicia se quedaran con nosotros... para siempre y eso es mas que suficiente para ser un héroe-** Ladybug se paro aún lado del héroe mientas le daba un pequeño beso en su mejilla como señal de apoyo **-¿Me acompañas gatito? A entregar a Tikki-**

 **-En realidad mi Lady tengo un pendiente antes de entregar a Plagg-** Chat Noir toma delicadamente la mano enguantada de la chica frente a el mientras deposita un beso en su mano para agradecer en silencio todo lo que ella hizo por el **-Gracias-**

 **-Por nada,Chat Noir-** minutos después los habitantes de París pudieron ver a Ladybug _volar_ por última vez.

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

 **-¡Cataclismo!-** una enorme estatua de Chat Noir comenzo a desmoronarse y caer al suelo donde varias grietas eran visibles,las cuales desprendian algunas chizpas,Chat vio que los cables ayudaban a un enorme anuncio de el mismo Adrien a permanecer encendido el cual debido a los daños recibidos se apago momentáneamente.El héroe felino observo toda su obra maestra desde el centro del espectáculo por un lado la estatua de alrededor de 7 metros de Chat inicio una lluvia de rocas por doquier mientras las luces del parque se habían apagado por completo y el anuncio luminoso parpadeba incesantemente alumbrando ligeramente el lugar,el chico rubio y enmascarado simplemente sonrio era un paisaje hermoso a su parecer.Era por esto por lo que fue elegido para representar la destrucción y la mala suerte,cuando se lo proponía era capaz de destruir su casa sin necesidad de superpoderes simplemente por la satisfacción de destruir,algo que solo Plagg podía entender.

Chat tenia poco menos de cuatro minutos para llegar a con Fu,cosa fácil si no estuviera del lado contrario de la ciudad donde vivia el maestro y que por su necedad de utilizar el cataclismo una última vez se alejo lo más que pudo del centro de la ciudad por seguridad.

Chat estaba en lo alto de un edificio del cual se lanzaría y con ayuda de su bastón no se mataría y entraría a la casa de Fu la cual estaba frente al edificio y donde podia ver la puerta abierta. Se lanzo de un edificio de tal vez veinte pisos como ya lo había hecho millones de veces aunque nunca espero que su transformación comenzará a acabarse justo a mitad de la caida ni tampoco se imagino que su arma sería lo primero en desaparecer,su bastón termino de desaparecer a solo unos dos metros por suerte para él aunque debido a la velocidad de la caída derrapo un poco antes de dar varios pasos gigantes tratando de reencontrar su equilibrio para después simplemente tropezar y caer dentro de la casa de Fu mientras sus orejas y máscara comenzaba a desaparecer frente a cuatro miradas las cuales también vieron como una bolita negra salia disparada hasta chocar contra un sofa y caer profundamente dormido mientras su portador se levantaba poco a poco y comenzaba a sacudirse la tierra que limpio mientras se resbalo por el suelo.

 **-Lindo aterrizaje gatito-** reconoció esa voz hace poco habia hablando con ella **, -Aunque creí que lo gatos siempre caen parados-** escucho unas risas incluso el mismo sonrio ante el comentario.

 **-Como siempre el gato llegando cuando quiere-** se ofendería pero sabía que no le decían a él si no al pequeño gato que comenzaba a frotarse sus ojos regresando en si.

 **-No es mi culpa este niño quiso usar el catac-** Plagg dejo de revelar información que Adrien definitivamente no queria se supiera ofreciendole _amablemente_ lo que ese pequeño felino más amaba **-¡Camembert! delicia de los dioses-** volo tan rápido como pudo arrebatando el trozo de queso de la mano del joven rubio mientras tomaba asiento cómodamente en el hombro del chico,Adrien por su lado no sabía si voltear o no pues el realmente aun no había visto a nadie aparte del kwami de la tortuga así que decidio como buen caballero,preguntar...

 **-Este,¿puedo voltear?-**

 **-Claro chico ¿porque crees que no?-** respondió con tranquilidad el maestro Fu

 **-Bueno es que no se sí lady-**

 **-Gato tonto ya conocí tu identidad y lo justo es que tu también conozcas la mía no crees,¿Adrien?**

 **-Si,supongo pero,espera ¿me conoces?**

 **-Niño eres un supermodelo en serio te sorprendes-**

 **-Ya Plagg no lo regañes ya mucho a de haber sufrido teniendote como kwami todos estos años-** comento una voz aguda a parecer de Adrien.

 **-Es cierto,especialmente por ese gusto tan extraño por el queso-**

 **-Típico de ti Plagg,por cierto soy Tikki y soy la kwami de la creación y la buena suerte-** Adrien pudo visualizar al pequeño ser frente a el.

 **-Encantado pequeña-** Adrien siente como una mano se posa sobre su hombro contrario al que está Plagg,comienza a voltear lentamente,después de tanto al fín sabría quien es,no,era la chica de la que se enamoró por primera y única vez. Vio una mano delgada muy blanca con unos dedos delgados y unas uñas puntadas de un rosa pálido el cual encajaba perfecto con el color de piel a su parecer,siguió subiendo su mirada hasta encontrarse con un brazo delgado cubierto de una tela blanca,una manga larga,luego al hombro y vio un cabello negro profundo tan negro que tenía reflejos azules el cabello llegaba mas abajo del hombro aunque no sabía hasta donde,comenzo a llegar al rostro,unos labios pequeños y pintados de un rojo pálido,una nariz perfecta a su parecer luego vio esos ojos azules llenos de vida y alegría la conocía estaba seguro de eso aunque no recordaba de donde.

 **-¿Que pasa Adrien?-**

 **-Te conozco,pero no recuerdo de donde-**

 **-Adrien ella es Marinette la ultima portadora del miraculous de la mariquita-** el maestro Fu comento esperando asi activar la memoria del chico rubio.

 **-¿Marinette?,ese nombre me suena,de la secundaria tal vez-** pregunto el rubio esperando la respuesta de la chica.

 **-La misma-** Adrien estaba tranquilo pero en su mente pasaban todos los recuerdos relacionados con la chica frente a el y la comparaba. Definitivamente era una de las que más había cambiado,cuando terminaron la secundaria hace como tres años admitió que marinette había cambiado un poco desde que la conocio,ya no era una tan timida demostraba más confianza con todos y para todo incluso con él pero esta Marinette frente es lo opuesto a lo que recuerda;Para el Marinette era una chica tierna,adorable y de lo más inocente pero la Marinette frente a el es fuerza y seguridad pura no podría considerarla tierna pero definitivamente si que se le hacía sensual y atractiva. Adrien sintió un pequeño golpe en la frente volviendo al tiempo actual en el cual al parecer se perdio en sus recuerdos y sin querer había tomado la mano de la chica la cual le dijo que como no resoondia le dio el pequeño golpe... Ella lo había "golpeado"…y a el...y...¡Estaba como sin nada! Tal vez le guste conocer un poco más está nueva faceta de Marinette.

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

 **-Plagg sé que siempre me quejaba de ti y nunca te dije esto pero quiero que sepas que te quiero-**

 **-Niño no te pongas sentimental que no me gusta ya lidie mucho con tus sentimientos de adolescente-**

 **-Sabes,te extrañare,amigo-**

 **-Yo extrañare ya no comer queso-**

Adrien comenzó a caminar a la puerta era hora de regresar a casa.

 **-Adrien-** el aludido volteó como muestra de que le esta escuchando, **-Cuidate niño-**

 **-Lo haré... Adiós plagg-** dicho esto el joven abandono la habitación donde segundos después solo se escucho un murmullo.

 **-Adiós Adrien-**

Segundos después las dos mitades de Chat Noir lo despidieron cada uno en donde se encontraban ambos mirando el cielo y al mismo tiempo.

 **-Adiós Chat Noir-** fue lo que se escucho salir de dos bocas,dos seres que ahora se alejaban pues su tiempo juntos había terminado.

 _FIN._

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
